The imperialists
by bastin0987
Summary: A SHORT STORY i WROTE FOR FUN THAT TAKES PLACE ON BOARD A FICTIONAL SHIP IN THE START TREK UNIVERSE.


It was a dark and stormy night in the holodeck. Lieutenant Amy was programing a new environment when she forgot a semicolon in the line of code and in began to rain. Amy is an officer aboard the USS defiant of starfleet. Amy decided she had worked on enough code for the night. She gave the computer the command for the door. A large door appeared in out of seemingly nowhere and opened with a puff of pressurized air. Amy stepped out of the door into the water the had drenched her uniform began to disappear as the hard light holograms lost power. It was late there was no one in sight in the halls that usually are bustling with activity. The light had been dimmed to a dim red glow to conserve power during the simulated night hours. Amy made her way to the turbolift and in an instant sped her way up to deck 4 were her quarters were located. She entered her quarters where she saw her bed in the center of the room. She suddenly had a drowsy feeling and threw herself onto the bed.

Amy awoke startled by the sound of a blaring alarm and the ship's computer shouting "RED ALERT THIS IS NOT A DRILL REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS IMMEDIATELY" Amy rushed over to the door glancing at the small flashing screen next to the door. it read "Amelia Miller report to engineering console on the bridge. Amy bursted out of her door and broke out into a run towards the turbolift at the end of the hall There were at least 8 other people running in the same direction. It was a blur of blue gold and red uniforms as they all made their way into the turbolift. Everyone got off at their stops on various decks. Amy was last to get off on the lift and enter the bridge. Amy raced to the engineering station and sat down. The computer immediately recognised her face and displayed the engineering controls. Up until this point the computer was managing power but in red alert situations having the captain give the commands directly to an officer was preferable. Amy turned her head to the right to get a better view of the situation on The bridge. The bridge is a very large room that has consols running all along the back wall including the engineering console. The front wall was almost entirely taken up by a large view screen that was the highest resolution ever created by man. The whole room was centered around the captain's chair. The Captain gave the order to hail an enemy cruiser. A rather large intimidating klingon man was displayed and the captain began to converse with the angry alien.

Amy didn't really pay any attention to any of the dialog she was focused on trying to keep the warp drive sufficiently cooled in case they needed to make a quick escape. "Lieutenant divert power to weapons!" yelled the captain. Within 5 seconds Amy diverted all but 20% of the ship's energy to the ship's phasers and shields. The ship harshly vibrated as 10 sequential phaser shots were fired. The the view screen displayed a large blue plasma beam emanating from the enemy ship. The ship was hit and Amy's consol began to flash all manner of warnings the main one being that the shields were down. Amy rushed as fast as she could to divert power back to the shields to try to get them back online. All the while leaving enough power for the internal systems to begin self repair of the the ship. Just as the shields were about to re energise a torpedo impacted the ship slamming into one othe the warp nacelles. Everyone on the bridge was thrown out of their chairs as the ship was violently pushed by the explosion of the nacel.

Amy had only a blurred view of the carpet and the front view screen. As amy slowly regained her senses She heard every alarm the ship could produce along with machinery sparking and crackling. The ship was hit bad. A boarding party of klingons from the other ship had just beamed over and was taking the crew hostage. Amy very slowly raised herself to her knees and looked around. The turbolift door opened and one of the klingons entered the bridge. Acting quickly Amy got to her feet and ran for the door opposite the turbo lift ,the captain's ready room and she locked the door. She looked around for some weapons there were none in sight the captain was far too peaceful a man. Then she had a thought she ran over to the corner of the room and opened a sliding door that lead into a very tight cylindrical room with a glowing pad underneath, The captains emergency transporter pad. Amy rushed into the small room and closed the door. On the inside of the door there was a sign that read for emergency use only. Amy concluded that this was an emergency. There was a loud THUD as the Klingon on the bridge was trying to break down the door. Amy punched in some coordinates into the keypad on the wall slammed the button that said energize. Amy's molecules were dematerialized in a amazing flash of light. During the process amy slowly saw the room disappear as she lost consciousness. She was essentially dead at this point. The transporter sent packets of data and molecules across space to the receiving location. Another flash this time in a different location, started to reassemble Amy. Using the molecules sent by the transporter and substituting others from the area like carbon Amy's molecules were reassembled almost perfectly and she regained consciousness. Amy saw the console in front of her she was in an escape shuttle in the ship's shuttle bay.

Amy immediately made sure the rear door was secured and sat down in the command seat at the front of the small ship. She pressed a button to disable the electric tint in the windows. The cargo bay came into view the large doors in front of her and to the left some Klingons inspecting some of the bays cargo. They are in for a surprise Amy said to herself. Amy fully powered on the shuttle's engines, engaged her full torso seat belt that automatically secured her perfectly to the seat. locked the landing gears and gave the command to the shuttles console to open the bay doors. The ship's computers complied and relayed the command to the deterrent. The very large doors began to raise from their locked position. There were lights flashing all around the bay and warnings. Amy looked over at the klingons that now looked very perplexed. The klingons soon realised what was happening looked at Amy's shuttle and began to run towards it weapons in hand. Amy quickly gave the command to disengage the force field that was in the place of the now raised doors. The entire bay immediately depressurised pulling everything out into space including the klingons and all of the cargo.

Amy released the landing gears and began hover out of the bay. Once she got out of the shuttle bay she primed the warp drive engines. Amy looked at what remained of the deterrent. The ships nacel that had been hit was now just debris floating around in space and there was a very mangled support arm underneath were the nacel once was. Amy took one last look at the deterrent thinking that this might be the last time that she sees the great ship.

Just as she was about to engage the warp drive a phaser hit her shuttles shields amy looked on the sensors and saw a klingon fighter heading straight for her. Amy dove the ship straight down towards the Deterrent the klingon fighter had no problem following right behind her. Amy's shuttle accelerated towards the hull of the ship then pulled up and made a circle around the mangled support arm. Amy had looped back around so that she was behind the fighter she immediately fired a phaser shot but missed. The fighter made a loop and came back around facing the shuttle. Amy slammed down the throttle and accelerate into space while trying evasive maneuvers. It wasn't much use, multiple phaser shots slammed into the rear of the ship. A warning flashed on the shuttles display rear shields 10% capacity. Amy decided that this was getting her nowhere and decided to perform a risky maneuver. Amy flew the shuttle in a straight line making sure that the enemy fighter was right behind her. She loaded a torpedo into the front cannon of the shuttle and charged the phasers. One more phaser blast hit the rear of the shuttle 2%shields. Amy completely shut down the rear engines the ship still going the same speed it was with the engines on because there is no resistance in space. Using a combination of maneuvering thrusters and gyroscopes Amy spun the ship exactly 180 degrees. She was now facing the fighter The shuttle seemed as if it were flying backwards at max speed. She fired all of the the phasers and the torpedo directly at the fighter. The fighter exploded in a magnificent display of red orange magenta fire with a hint of blue from the warp core imploding. Shrapnel flew away from the ship in a sphere around the explosion.

Amy very relieved that she was now in relative safety flipped the ship back around 180 degrees and re engaged the engines. Amy set course for the nearest star base and engaged the warp drive. Once Amy arrived at the station she was debriefed and sent back to earth for re assignment. The USS defiant was never heard from again.


End file.
